<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Strange Addiction by VANDARA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768963">My Strange Addiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VANDARA/pseuds/VANDARA'>VANDARA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>De-Aged Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VANDARA/pseuds/VANDARA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fully expecting and accepting death after pursuing a rogue wizard, Harry finds himself as a pudgy bundle of blankets on the door steps of Wool's Orphanage and at the mercy of one very young and intrigued Dark Lord.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Strange Addiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still very knew to writing so any kind critique is welcomed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doorsteps of Wools Orphanage in dreary London was exactly where the mind of a bundled-up Harry Potter did not expect to be, neither the orphanage nor the pudgy fingers that showed in his vision. Which, he found, was attached to his pudgy shoulders. He nearly let out a cry of frustration before the doors creaked open, the head of one of the caretakers popping out and landing her shrewd eyes on the little ball of blankets letting out a fuss. Snorting, the women bent down to pick up the baby, noting his small size.</p><p>“Well, looks like no one wanted you, aren’t I right little one?”</p><p>Okay, that had stung.</p><p>“To small and pudgy, not to mention that dreadful scar.”</p><p>She traced her finger against the scar and shivered. An unknown sense of dread suddenly overwhelmed her. It had to be the devils work, no doubt about it. A child this young can still be saved from his clutches. Nodding to herself, she brushed the hair away from his oddly searching gaze.</p><p>“You do have the most stunning eyes. I’ve never seen such eyes, they’re like emeralds.”</p><p>Turning with the child in hand, she made her way down the hall towards the main office. Few children lingered out at this hour though the few that were attempted to peer at the tiny baby. Harry squirmed in her hold, not at all comfortable with the tight grip he was in. Stepping into the office, the women stopped at the desk of another.</p><p>“What now, Martha?”</p><p>“Miss Cole, there seemed to have been a late package today.”</p><p>Tilting her arms, Martha let Miss Cole have her look at the newcomer, immediately noticing his scar. “The times are cruel to these young ones. No one wants to have another mouth to feed.”</p><p>Martha gently petted Harry's hair, avoiding the dreaded scar, “The ones to give this scar to him are especially cruel, right Miss Cole?”</p><p>The head Matron thumbed his forehead, ripping her hand away as her finger grazed the torn flesh. Harry whined involuntarily, his infant body not at all used to the sting. Miss Cole gave a shrewd glare.</p><p>“Let us hope that this child doesn’t turn out to be the Devil.”</p><p>“Where do I take him, Miss?”</p><p>Miss Cole scoffed, not at all as taken with the baby as Martha obviously was, “Take him to Tom, they will share a room until another opens up.”</p><p>Martha tensed, “B-but Miss! No one ca-“</p><p>“Do you have any better ideas, Martha? We’re filled as it is and no one shares with Tom. If either have a problem then they will have to deal with it.”</p><p>Martha nodded hesitantly, “Yes, Miss Cole. What will we name him? There was no note.”</p><p>“That will be decided another day. Hurry up and take him away, it’s already late.”</p><p>Slamming the door, Martha glanced down at the baby, readjusting her hold. Walking down the hall, she shivered as they neared the door.</p><p>“Not many children have roomed with Tom before. He’s rather… strange. I do hope that he takes to you, though. Being a baby and all.”</p><p>Harry didn’t listen to her rambling, instead feeling his heart seize with dread. Why does the universe hate him so? Hadn’t he done enough good?</p><p>Standing in front of the door, Martha’s rapt knocking was the only sound in the long hall.</p><p>“Tom? I’ve brought you a new roommate.”</p><p>Not waiting for a reply she instead swung the door open. Being greeted by the glare from a young child shouldn’t have made her tremble. Tom had that effect on people.<br/>

Tom was a polite child when he wanted to be. Other times he was a spiteful one, no one could quite forget the times he’s been around to witness his victims cry or when nothing can pin him as the reason for the misfortune. He was a young child, only four years old but already he had impeccable speech and manners.</p><p>She set the baby down on his bed while being mindful with how she arranged him. Tom eyed the scar as Harry paid rapt attention to every detail.</p><p>“Well then, I’ll leave you to it you two. If anything happens then grab me or Miss Cole, Tom,” With that she left.</p><p>Tom continued eyeing him as Harry shifted. He froze as Tom ran his thumb across his scar, hearing him suck in a breath was all Harry could do while he was wrapped in the tight bundle. Tom continued stroking the scar as Harry cringed, feeling wave after wave of shiver hit him. He didn’t enjoy at all. Tom pulled his hand away, wrapping his arms around the baby and examining it further, staring especially into his eyes.</p><p>“I think you and I will get along rather well.”</p><p>Discomfort was a familiar and unwelcoming feeling for Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>